7 Dark Tales
by King 789
Summary: We all know about the seven princesses of light. But what happen to the seven princesses of darkness that they went unmention and why only two survived the assault of the keyblade masters? Complete
1. Starlake

_Name: Vanessa_

_Age: 14_

_Location: Dark Realm_

_World: StarLake_

_Status: Princess of Darkness_

It was a beautiful starlit night as a girl by the name of Vanessa stood on the side of the bridge looking up at the sky. She had brown skin and wore a light blue thin sweater with white strips and hood that fit comfortably on her body. She wore long blue tight jeans and brown boots. She also had black hair and wore it in a big puff ponytail. It was a nice calm cool night and she also had her small white puppy by her side as the two felt the breeze brush against them. Sadly the comfort was ruined as the little puppy started barking and growling as it was in its defensive stances. The girl looks to where the puppy was barking to see a man wearing a white cloak, black pants under the cloak and shoes.

"Isn't it a little dangerous for a young woman to be out this late?" He said.

Vanessa looked at the man with curiosity and fear at the man in front of her. The puppy started barking at the man again and growling.

"Down Tobi." She demanded bending down rubbing the dog on its back trying to comfort it the dog stop barking but continued to growl.

She stood back up and looked at the man with seriousness and bravery in her eyes.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"A servant of the light." The man said materializing a large key shaped weapon in his hand.

"A keyblade!" Vanessa said in panic as she picked up her dog as it continued to growl.

The keyblade was black, had a dark eye on the handle, a spiky shaft, and a head resembling the blade of a battle axe. His keyblade seem to be more of a work of evil then good.

"Yes a keyblade the weapon that will lead to your destruction." He sneered evilly.

The girl looked at him with a hurt look on her face. "Why?" She questioned on the verge of tears.

"Why?" He laughs evilly. "The princess of darkness such as you has no reason to exist your simply monsters."

The remark from the man made her both sad and angry. "What about you that keyblade of yours don't look like it's the work of light."

The man smiled once again. "You would know."

To Vanessa surprise a figure came out of the hooded man. It was transparent at first but then became full. The figure wore a black and red jumpsuit and helmet. It also wields a keyblade of its own. The keyblade had a red and black handle that was shaped as a spiky semicircle. The weapon had a blue eye on the bottom of the blade and the body was silver with multiple twisting designs going through it. The handle was red and silver and a bit similar to the blade.

Vanessa was scare as what stood in front of her was two men wielding sinister looking keyblades and was out to get her. The puppy started moving in her arms until it slipped out of her grip. The puppy was now on all fours and began to transform. The puppy grew to a large beast with black spikes going down its back; it had black claws, white fangs and puffy black fur around its neck. It snarled at the man as it started motioning toward him.

"No, Tobi don't!" Vanessa cried.

The monstrous dog turns around and rub its nose against its owner gently as Vanessa hug him. The dogs move its head against the girl gently motioning her to leave. Vanessa turn around and ran back toward the town as she looked back to see her pet staling the men. She faced back toward the town hoping her pet her only friend will be okay she stopped in the middle of the street in the vacant town and search for where to hide. She found a long dark alley and went there to hide. Vanessa stood their catching breath and think about how the fight between her dog and the men was going.

"He'll be okay. I just know it." Vanessa hoped and prayed.

"You think so?" She heard a voice.

_BOOM_

An explosion happens in the alley she was in. An explosion so big that it in engulf the whole town, nothing was left but ashes and a ring of fire around the town with the two men and the dark princess who was lying on the ground motionless. The men were about to take their leave when they her darkness build up behind them. They look back to see the girl on all fours with silver eyes and snarling like a deranged animal. A dark transparent aura of her monstrous dog around her like a shield. The man looked at her with shock.

"You just want give up?" The white cloaked figure said.

The man in the jumpsuit attack first leaping in to the air for a strike. The girl raised her arm in the air as the transparent dog raised its claw. Vanessa slams her hand on the ground as the dog slammed his claw on the dark jumpsuit soldier sending him to the ground.

"She's controlling it." The white cloak man assumed.

He dash toward the princess leaping in the air to strike. Vanessa tried to use the aura to attack the man but he glides out of the way striking the beast aura arm. The arm form back resting on the ground as the girl was now ready to strike. The white cloaked man landed around the ground helping his apprentice up. The white cloak man studied the girl for a moment until he figure out away to defeat her.

"Dark soldier!" He called.

The two glided toward the princess. The soldier shot dark aura at the girl. The white cloaked man keyblade extended as he started using powerful slashes to penetrate the aura hitting the girl. The aura has faded leaving on the princess and the attacks that were hitting her. The two men were beside each other in battle stances gripping their keyblades pumping their own darkness to come in for the kill. The two dash toward the princess as she sprinted toward them on all fours using the bit of darkness she had left to strike. The men and Vanessa met in the center as the keyblades broke through her attack and struck her. The dark soldier had gone back inside the white cloak man as they both have dismissed their keyblades. The man looks at the motionless princess lying on the ground in defeat. She lifted her head weakly and said her final word. "Why?" Was all Vanessa said as she layed their lifeless. The man ignores the girl as he took his leave from this world.

_Name: Vanessa_

_Age: 14_

_Location: Dark Realm_

_World: StarLake_

_Status: Princess of Darkness (Deceased) _

_AN__**:**__ If you haven't guessed it the people were Master Xehanort and his apprentice. It was kind of hard to write how they fight because I have no idea._

_Pretty please with a fat cherry on top Read & Review. _


	2. Bloody Romance

_Name: Blood_

_Type: Vampire_

_Age: 200 (Looks in her twenties.)_

_Location: Light Realm_

_World: Agrabah_

_Status: Princess of Darkness _

It was a sunny afternoon in the back streets of Agrabah. A woman with very distinct features strolls down the vacant sandy streets with blood going down her right arm and a wicked but pleased grin on her face. She wore a blood red tank top and tight blood red leather jeans. She had short red hair in a boyish cut and had black eyes with blue pupils and two red rings around it. She had just left a bar where she had killed some men over an argument that the men were eventually going the fight about anyway. She simply killed the men for being a nuisance and that she was thirsty. For she was a vampire and a dangerous one at that for she unlike other vampires can survive in the sunlight but only for a certain length of time. She only had about fifteen minutes left before she could flee from the light or she will turn to dust. The blood she had suck from the men had gave her enough energy to open the door to the dark realm which she was about to do until she felt a strange light behind her. She turns around to see a man she recognizes.

"Terra it's been a while." She says.

"Blood, I've finally found you!" Terra summoned his keyblade and got in a defensive stance.

"You want get away from me this time!" He snarled and grips the keyblade tightly.

She looked up at the sun then back at Terra. "Let's settle this in a more dark area. You know what happens if I stayed out to long."

"I don't care you have no right to live! Not after what you did to those people!" Terra said griping his keyblade even tighter ready to swing any moment.

"What the men at the bar." She smiled wickedly.

"NO!" Terra exclaimed. "The people you killed at the village in Sunset Horizon! Those people took you in when they found you in the forest beaten and what you do! You kill their families and feast off their blood! YOU'RE JUST SICK!"

"Well what do you expect?" Blood responded proudly remembering the screams of the men, woman, and children and the taste of the warm red liquid running threw her tongue. The blood to her taste especially good that day.

"I am a vampire." Blood smiled wickedly.

"Lets be honest you don't care about the children or any of that stuff. What hurt you most was that I betrayed you." She finished with a grin on her face.

Terra started to feel an uneasy deep sick feeling in his heart. As memories of him and blood who name at the time was Gabriella would spent the late afternoon with each other in her human form for he didn't no she was a vampire. In her human appearance she was a very beautiful girl that any father or husband will be lucky to have. Her eyes were a white color and her pupils were teal her smile would just light up a room and she had the look of a young woman and the personality of a sweet innocent girl. It really hurt him the day the people told him that she had killed the villagers and destroy their homes. He didn't want to believe it at first. He didn't believe it at first not until he found her the next night with a few corpses she took with her around her and the blood smear around her body. He hadn't seen her after that not until today.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

She started laughing hysterically. A laugh that reminded Terra of Maleficent.

"Admit it." She smiled in a seductive and evil way. "Your heart broken."

Terra grips his keyblade and darted with great speed toward her to swing. Blood leap in the air and dodged the attack. She landed a few feet behind him smiling. Terra looks back at her with pure hatred in his eyes and a burning sensation to beat the living hell out of her.

"Temper, temper." She says waving a finger at him.

Terra got in his battle stance again and waited for her to make the next move and also to calm himself down. Blood realize in the mist of the conversation that her time was almost up. "_I only have about 7 minutes left." _She thought to herself.

She smiled an evil way at Terra while a demonic red aura flows out of her body. Terra notices the aura expanding around her body and had his guard up.

"To show you my true form." Blood said.

Red aura completely engulfed her and once it faded reviling her monstrous form. Her once white skin was now cover with complete silver fur. She had silver bat ears and large silver bat wings. Her fangs were a pure white color but had some blood stains from her earlier victims as she lick them clean. Terra was shock to see the beautiful princess he once knew in this form but kept a straight serious face.

Blood had a wicked blood thirsty look in her eyes. "You want escape from this world." She says coldly.

Terra tightens his keyblade as hard as he could ready to swing. Blood teleported out of the way which surprise Terra. He felt a painful power kick hit him in the ribs as he went hurling into a building causing a crater in the wall. He grabs his side in pain and use the curaga spell. The spell was able to numb some of the pain and he was able to stand up and guard himself. Blood was glad to see him standing so she can play with him a bit more. Her right arm transform in to a long sharp spear. Blood flew at great speed toward Terra who guarded himself from her attack. The two started exchanging countless blows which went from being on land and in to the air. The two press against each other with their weapons and stare at each other with malice in the others eyes. The two press off each other as Terra shot a beam of light from his keyblade as for Blood who send a blood hurling screech from her vocal cords which cause the light to fade and Terra falling to the ground with his hands over his ears. He crash to the ground making an impressive crater and got half way up removing his hands from over his ears and his elbows as support. He felt a liquid on his palm and realize it was blood from his ears. He felt a hard kick in his gut as he went sliding a cross the hot sandy street. He looks to see his blood thirsty attacker a few feet away from him.

"I told you, that you want escape from this world." She snarled.

Terra who was completely drained from the battle in a weak attempt tried to guard.

Blood raised her spear arm to strike. "DIE!" She yelled charging toward him.

Terra held his keyblade weakly with one arm for his other arm was broken and couldn't move it. He shut his eyes ready to embrace the sharp pain but felt nothing. He open his eyes seeing the spear less than a inch away from his heart and saw Blood with a evil grin on her face as her body was frozen. Her body soon turns to stone and blew away in to dust. Terra took a big sigh of relief and let himself drop to the ground and relax as he drifted to a well needed slumber.

_Name: Blood_

_Type: Vampire_

_Age: 200 (Looks in her twenties.)_

_Location: Light Realm_

_World: Agrabah_

_Status: Princess of Darkness (Deceased) _

**This chapter took a while cause I ain't feel like writin. My bad if this chapter got some flaws in it. Anyway please **_**Read & Review **_**I would love to hear you guy comments! **


	3. Marilyn

Name: Marilyn

Age: 18

Location: Light Realm

World:???

Status: Princess of Darkness

Two young ladies were having a battle for the world in a large underground cave. One young lady had wavy shoulder length pink hair. She had teal eyes and wore a short pink and white dress. Her hair was messy and she was covered in bruises and blood from her battle with the keyblade master known as Aqua who had short blue hair and sapphires eyes and wore her battle garments. The young keyblade master Aqua was also cover in blood and bruise from the battle and both girls have their clothes torn. They were both panting and plotting on how to defeat the other until Aqua broke the silence.

"Marilyn I will not let you destroy this world!!" She yells in between breaths.

Said girl eyed her supposed to be best friend. "Why?!" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

"You know what the people in this world betrayed me! You know the pain I had to go through in this place!"

_10 years ago_

Aqua knew and understood all of all of this. The people of their world were usually very peaceful and generous people that were willing to help others at any given moment. Over the years the people began to change for the worst. People started to commit unbelievable crimes, they started destroying cities and murdering or holding certain people hostage for money or precious valuable items. The elders of the world were wondering what was going on and how this once peaceful world was being so corrupted. It wasn't until a few weeks ago reports said that each person that was being corrupted and each city that was being destroyed their was a little girl in the middle of it all. The girl had the appearance of pink hair in a boyish cut and white dress. It was later discovered that this girl was the third princess of darkness and the elders wanted her to be eliminated. The girl knowing what she was claimed it wasn't her fault and some people who were still decent understanding people plead with the elders to not have the girl killed at such a young age. The elders gave in and let the young princess live but even so some people thought she should die.

"This world will be better off without you!!!" Some people will say to her angrily. She would go to school with the children of that world but the teachers and staff will tell the children with pure malice and hatred in their voice. "Don't play with such a disgusting thing! I mean really why let such a beast roam around this place tainting it with darkness."

She would glare at the adults until she had tears streaming down the side of her face and ran to go hide behind the school. One day when some boys were sitting outside eating their lunch on the picnic tables during the sunny day would throw food or rocks laughing at her while she cover her head attempting to keep the food out of her face and hair while the children watching the show laugh. Her eyes were close and tears started to stream down her face until she heard a large tin trash can crashing in to the boys them shouting in pain. She opens her eyes and the crying stop seeing the boys cover in garbage and an a few inches from her a girl her height and age with short light blue hair almost touching the girls shoulder. She was wearing a green tank top and blue faded jeans and white shoes. The blue hair girl had her fist in the palm of her left hand cracking her knuckles.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to mess with girls, HN?!" She said in a dangerously low voice that terrified the boys.

The three boys were shaking slowly getting to their feet with fear in their eyes as they slowly started to back away.

"Well?!" The blue hair girl question taking two feet toward them as the boys took two feet back.

"Oh no its Aqua!!" They yell running the opposite from the blue hair girl Aqua. "She just as scary as dat demon girl!!" They said running as if a monster was after them.

"Yeah, keep running COWARDS!!" Aqua yells picking up a red apple off the ground and throwing it at one of the boys causing him to fall. He quickly got back up running and the children started to laugh until they stop and continued eating their lunch.

Aqua face toward the girl with a smile while brushing some of the food out of the girl's hair and dress. "Sorry we have jerks like that around here." She said in a sweet pleasant voice bringing one hand to her side and extending one out to the girl.

"My name is Aqua. Whats yours?"

The girl looks at Aqua's hand as if she was confused on what to do with it. She took in a silent breath and extended her hand to Aqua praying to God that it wasn't a trick. "My name is Marilyn." She finally responded.

"That's a nice name." Aqua said with a warm smile.

Marilyn looks at the girl curious to why any person would be crazy enough to be kind to a princess of darkness but from that day on the girls were friends, until eight years later when suddenly everything went wrong. These odd creatures suddenly attack the world, these creatures were from darkness it self and came in many different forms. Marylyn who was now able to call on the power of darkness and Aqua who wield the keyblade along with warriors who carried weapons of their own went to war with these things. The battle was long and tough not many warriors survived and Aqua and Marylyn barely made it through. The remaining warriors along with Aqua and Marylyn return to the kingdom of the world to here what the elders had to say.

"Warriors of light we are proud that you were able to survive and defend this fair world and to those who risk their life in battle protecting this world they are in our prayers. We thank you for your services." Was all the oldest male member out of the five said as they went back inside the castle and the warriors headed back home. Marylyn and Aqua started walking back to the apartment they share exhausted and ready just to go in their own rooms and relax.

"Oi, Aqua!!" One of the guards yell running toward the girls.

"What is it Haru?" She asks looking up at the man who was about four inches taller then she and Marilyn was for they were both 5'6.

"The elders would like to speak with you." He said.

"Why?" Aqua asks.

The guard just shrugged and Marylyn and Aqua walked toward the entrance of the castle where another guard was letting Aqua threw but stepping in front of Marylyn with his hand out.

"Only warriors of light no '_princesses' _aloud!" He stated in a stern voice.

Marilyn felt offended. "EH, I'm always being left out of important stuff!" She folds her arms and pouted like a child sticking her bottom lip out.

Aqua giggled at her friend and wraps her arm across her shoulders. "Don't worry I'll be back soon and on are way home we can get the vanilla ice cream cone you love." Aqua reassured with a smile.

"With sprinkles." Marylyn said with a funny gleam in her eyes.

Aqua chuckled at the look on Marylyn face. "With sprinkles." Aqua smiled and walked in to the kingdom.

Please Review

_AN: This is a two part chapter and the other part will come out soon maybe tomorrow or later._ _Sorry if their errors or if chapter was to short._


	4. 7 Dark Tales Special

A 7 Dark Tales special.

_An: Hi people this is a special chapter featuring an OC of mine who will soon be in my story Keeper of Darkness in like later chapters. This *special chapter* is basically an idea about my other story which involve the seven dark princesses in this story and characters from KH like Sora, Mickey. Anyway enjoy. _

A man who was decked out in a black and gold design cloak with the hood up to conceal his face and wearing black pants and shoes walking through the halls of his dark quiet castle heading toward his office, he walked in the front door and then walked out through the back sliding door behind his desk in the office to the balcony. He looked up at the sinister black and red sky to see the large dark shaded red heart hovering thousands of feet in the air with a flaming gold outline.

"How long has it been?" He sighs looking up at the moon.

"King!" He heard someone call him.

He looked back to see one of his loyal subordinates wearing a silver cloak with the hood up and black pants and shoes.

"What is it?" He asked annoyed for he was perfectly content gazing at the heart even though it was only about a second.

"We were able to find some old documents in the underground." The man said pulling a manila folder out of his cloaked with papers in it and handing to the man he referred to as King.

The King opens the folder and started reading the documents. "The princesses of darkness, eh." He look threw the two profiles of the princesses, which names were Vanessa and Blood.

"You found anymore files?" The King said closing the folder.

"Uh, well beside the other two we have… none." The silver cloaked dressed man responded hesitantly.

"Find, bring me the princesses!" He orders giving the documents back to his subordinate.

The man look at his King puzzled. "Sir, didn't you read the files they died some years ago."

"Idiot!" King said calmly looking back at the heart in the sky. "You think I'm incapable of understanding what I just read."

"No, Sir." He responded.

"I would like for you to bring the girls corpse if they have one." The King said.

"Yes, sir I'll get on it right away." He responded grabbing the handle of the sliding door.

"Wait, Elice!" He called the silver cloaked.

He couldn't explain it but for some reason from hearing his name being called by the King instead of calling him his elemental name sent shivers down his spine.

"If you happen to run across those two, don't hesitate to capture or kill them." The King said in serious voice.

"Understood." Elice responded as he slides the door open with one foot in the office until his King spoke again.

"Let me remind you that you're on thin ice for letting my members escape and for losing another."

"Understood." Elice responded going into the office closing the door behind him and exiting the office threw the dark halls.

"What a strange man." Elice gulped.

The King gazed at the heart in the sky '_Soon very soon everything will be mine.' _He thought clenching his fists behind his back.

A/N: I know this probably sucked but it'll make sense in my other story and maybe in later chapters in this one. Oh yeah I'll soon get back to the fight between Aqua and Marilyn in the next chapter.

Please Review.


	5. Aqua

Name: Marilyn

Age: 18

Location: Light Realm

World:???

Status: Princess of Darkness

Aqua has enter the meeting room where the five elders were sitting at a long table near the wall wearing the traditional royal garments which were long white robes and one silver ring on their index finger. The rings had a different meaning for each elder. The elder Takumi who was a chubby bald man ring meant wisdom. The only female elder Shizune who was a thin woman and wore her gray hair in a bun using silver Asian chopsticks ring meant pure. The elder Takuya who had short spiky silver hair ring meant leader. The fourth elder Suzuki had his short silver hair in a pony tail and his ring meant unity and the fifth elder Yoko who was a thin bald man his ring meant light. Aqua bow out of respect for the elders and then close the door behind her and walk to the table focus and ready to hear what they had to say.

"Honorable elders what is it that you called me for?" She asks in a very respective voice.

"Lady Aqua, sense you are the strongest female, smartest and probably most loyal person we have in our military we would like to explain to you what the dark creatures you and the force have been facing."

Aqua was now very curious. "What are they?" She asks almost yelling, interpretation building inside.

"The creatures are called unbirths." Shizune answered.

"Unbirths." Aqua repeated.

"Yes." Takumi answered. "They are creatures that are created from the world's heart."

Aqua thought for a second before she said anything for she didn't understand what he meant. "I'm not sure I follow."

"It's going to be a hard concept to understand dear but unbirths are monsters that are born from the fragments of a world's heart." Shizune answered.

"A world's heart?" Aqua asks. 'Sense when worlds have hearts.' She thought thinking that it was odd for such a thing to be true.

"Yes, dear." Shizune nodded. "You're a keyblade master now so we think you should know.

"For many years…" Takumi began. "Darkness has plunge worlds in to chaos causing mayhem and destruction; those who do battle with the darkness who carry key like weapons are called Keyblade masters which are what you are."

Aqua was listening intently to the topic.

"For years now the darkness has become stronger and more powerful and takes form of creatures such as unbirths and posses people such as the princess of darkness." Yoko explained.

'_Princess of Darkness.'_ Aqua immediately thought of her friend and how she kept her waiting.

"Even years before the unbirths showed up the first seven dark princesses put their curse on the worlds and realms and every 100 or so years let a new unborn girl take their place and wreak havoc among the universe." Shizune explain.

Aqua began to sweat concern at where this conversation amongst the elders and her was going. "What…what are you trying to say?" She asks her voice quivering a little.

The elders closed their eyes for they knew what one of them were going to say next was going to fragile the young warriors heart. One of the elders built up enough courage and strength to tell Aqua what they agreed upon rather Aqua liked it or not.

"We believe the sole reason of the unbirths appearance is because of Marilyn and we need you to annihilate her." The leader Takuya spoke.

Aqua eyes widen in horror and shock at what the leader told her. She felt her heart skip a beat and sweat form on her as she fell to her knees and hands on the ground as she soon became teary eyes and the tears drop on the floor.

"Im…possible." She mumbles to herself and look back up at the elders. "IMPOSSIBLE SHE HELPS US FIGHT THESE CREATURES AND SAVE SOME OF OUR WARRIORS SHE…!!!!!"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT US WHEN YOUR AT SUCH A WEAK STATE!!!" The leader retaliated.

Aqua sucked her teeth and shot a hard glare at the elders for she had lost all respect for them.

"I research the dark princesses in the past and they been nothing but trouble. They…" Shizune started at least until Aqua cut her off.

"SHE'S DIFFERENT!!!" Aqua yells at practically the top of her lungs. Shizune flinched.

"SHE WORK HER BUTT OFF FIGHTING THIS WAR SHE…!!!!!" Aqua was cut off.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE FOR THE DARKNESS OR LIGHT!!!? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THE MORE DARKNESS THAT COMES IN THIS WORLD, THE MORE THE WORLD'S HEART DIES…!!!!" Takumi yells at the top of his lungs until he starts coughing at the ending statement and Shizune pats him on the back.

Aqua eyes widen at the statement, what the elders were saying was true the more darkness that comes in this world the more its heart is corrupted and dies.

"I'm all right." Takumi responded to Shizune in a calmer manner.

"Aqua don't you understand that…" Takuya stopped as he saw Aqua get up and run toward the door. "AQUA, AQUA." He shouted.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Aqua yells back and twists the door knob opening the door. Tears were now at full force running down her cheeks as she turn to leave out the office to accidently bump into something or someone who was kneeled down on the floor listening to everything tears already flowing from the person eyes as the young woman on the floor looked at Aqua and their eyes met.

"Marilyn." Aqua whisper her face wet with tears.

Marilyn said nothing and stared at Aqua, neither of them spoke and looks in the other's eyes.

"Marilyn what are you doing here I thought you were outside?" Aqua smiled even though she was still crying. Aqua didn't receive a response for Marilyn face the wall and her tears ran down her cheeks and she started trembling lightly.

Aqua saw Marilyn hurt expression even though the dark princess was trying to hide it and even broke her heart more than it already was.

Aqua did her best to do a false smile even though she assumed Marilyn heard everything. "Want some ice…" Aqua started.

"DON'T TRY THAT BULL WITH ME!!!!" Marilyn shot up on her feet yell at her and as if on cue thunder roar and Marilyn ran down the hall and out the building into the rain outside with Aqua chasing after her.

_End flashback_

The meeting with the elders and Aqua chasing Marilyn in the rain was moments ago. Now the two girls were having a battle underground near the world's heart. The girls who were once friends were bloody and beat up due to the battle they were having and were now staring each other down.

"Is my existence such an inconvenience to every one?" Marilyn asks Aqua. She was afraid when Aqua didn't answer.

"Well… IS IT!!!" Marilyn asks Aqua again but still received no answer.

Aqua was simply staring at her friend panting from their battle and thinks anything she can say to her best and only friend.

Marilyn stared at Aqua for a second than held her hand out. "Well." Marilyn said in a low voice summoning a black sword with blue flames and pointed at her breast.

"I guess this is it." She smiled and extends her arm.

Aqua immediately realizes what Marilyn was going to do and panic. Aqua ran over to Marilyn with her hand out.

"NOOO!!!" Aqua shouted, but it didn't help as Marilyn shove the sword in her heart and dark blue flames exploded all over her body and the darkness she had faded away with her life as Marilyn lifeless body fell to the ground with her arms and legs out and a smile on her face.

Aqua fell to her knees crying crawling to her friend's body hugging Marilyn and resting her head on her friend's breast. " I could have saved you." Aqua whispers.

Name: Marilyn

Age: 18

Location: Light Realm

World: ???

Status: Princess of Darkness

A/n: _I'm really hoped you guys liked it. Sorry if there were any mistakes_ _I'm not perfect. Oh and sorry it took a while. _


	6. Intruder

Name: Helga

Age: 200 (appearance thirty two)

Location: Light Realm

World: Great Age

Status: Princess of Darkness

Species: Giant

Name: Alga

Age: 200(appearance thirty two)

Location: Light Realm

World: Great Age

Status: Princess of Darkness

Species: Human

Two women lived on a summer island in the middle of the ocean. The island was never visited by anyone due to their being many sea king nests around the island. Occasionally the World Government would stop by to check the residents on the island. The government has a special device so they want be detected by the Sea Kings that lurk in the waters. The women Helga and Alga are twin sisters, Helga was a giant woman who had shoulder length curly brown hair and was very well built similar to that of a giant man. She wore a tan torso, a skirt and brown flip flops. Helga was obsessed with jewelry, in the large house she stayed in that she built fit for a giant she had a glass case feel with the world's most valuable jewels imaginable. Her twin sister Alga was a very beautiful woman, she was the average height of a lady and had a slim figure. Alga had shoulder length curly violet hair and piercing violet eyes. Most the time she would wear dresses and fur coat. The World Government was suspicious of these women who appear on an island that the government didn't even know existed. The government was more curious when the ladies told them that they were twins. They would occasionally check the sisters and island. Sengoku the supreme commander of the Marine fleet forces arrive on Vice Admiral Garp Ship, with Vice Admiral Garp by his side. When they landed on the island checking on the sisters after a few months the girls been here they ask what any person would ask.

"What are all these children doing here?" Sengoku ask eyeing every child on the beach.

Today was the day Sengoku and Vice Admiral Garp were making their monthly check on the sisters. It was a gorgeous hot sunny day a perfect day to be at the beach. Ironically they along with the girls were at the beach. Alga was in her two piece violet swimsuit sipping her martini.

"Is there a problem?" Alga asks casually. "Why don't you enjoy yourself." She took another sip of her drink.

Sengoku look at all the children on the island. They were under the age of ten, the boys and girls were either in the water, building a sand castle, or playing tag, the children were having a blast. He look at everyone on the island, saw Helga playing with some of the kids and kids doing their own thing. What upset him and surprise him at the sametime was Vice Admiral Garp with his head sticking out of the sand letting some kids burry him.

"GET OUT OF THEIR, IDIOT!" Sengoku yells his eyes popping out of his head in a comical way.

Garp bust out in laughter "Yosh!" He jump out of the dirt in his red and white strip one piece, folding his arms and walking to Sengoku side.

Sengoku regain himself and push his glasses up on his face. "Take this more seriously, idiot."

Alga giggle. "We're just enjoying ourselves, Sengoku-sama."

"Yeah." Garp agree with a big grin.

"SHUT-UP!" Sengoku yells at Garp clearly frustrated by his immaturity at the moment.

"Why don't you men join us?" Alga offer sipping her drink.

"No." Sengoku said and walked off.

He gesture his hand to Garp so he will come back on the ship. "Let's go."

Garp grin and walk behind him arms folded. "See-ya." He told Alga.

Alga smiled and watches the men board the ship raising anchor and setting sail. She walked back to her spot on the beach laid on the lounge chair sitting her martini by her side, putting her shades on and soaking in the sun.

Sengoku stood on the top deck of the ship looking out on the horizon the sun setting creating a dark orange sky.

"What's wrong?" Garp ask back in his Vice Admiral uniform leaning against the ship.

"That woman never gave me an answer." Sengoku answered folding his arms clenching them.

"Don't worry about it." Garp yawns. "We'll report to the higher ups and they might send a ship tomorrow."

Garp put his hand over his mouth covering his yawn as he walked to the kitchen to chow down the first thing he can get his hands on. Sengoku looks back at the Vice Admiral wondering how he could be so carefree. He dismisses the thought as Garp being stupid and thought more about the sisters.

"_No, something's not right." _Sengoku thought.

Its nighttime, the children were camping out at the beach and under trees sleeping snug under the night sky. It was warm tonight, the warm air blowing in the wind keeping all the children sleep sound and comfortably. Helga and Alga sat on the mountain, well Helga sat beside it and Alga sat on it looking up at the starry sky.

"So were the marines suspicious." Helga asks.

"It's alright the marines don't suspect much." A deviant smile grew on Alga face.

"These children and possibly this world will be ours." Alga looks at the night sky with her deviant smile and eyes glowing violet.

The sun has risen, morning has come. Alga and Helga slept in the spot they were last night. Alga like always woke up earlier then her sister did and headed to the village to check on the children. When she reaches the village a chill went down her spine. The air around her grew thick and her heart pounded.

"_What is this? Why do I feel fear?" _Alga thought.

Alga look at the village, nothing was out of place and the hotels, bars, and shops were standing but why did she feel that and intruder has appear. Because on did.

"So there you are princess." The intruder smiled.


	7. True Nature

Name: Helga

Age: 200 (appearance thirty two)

Location: Light Realm

World: Great Age

Status: Princess of Darkness

Species: Giant

Name: Alga

Age: 200(appearance thirty two)

Location: Light Realm

World: Great Age

Status: Princess of Darkness

Species: Human

"Who are you?" Alga asks folding her arms into her chest.

The intruder was dress in an all black robe and had a hood concealing his face. He walks to steps toward Alga who raise a violet barrier between her and the man.

"That odor of darkness you're giving off is sickening." Alga stated with a grimace look.

The intruder chuckled. "You're the one to talk princess of darkness."

"How did you know I was a princess?" Alga asks curiously.

"The darkness you princess give off is very distinct. I can sense a world away." The intruder explains.

Alga raises an eyebrow to what the intruder said. "You're not from this world?"

"No." The intruder responded casually.

Alga was even more curious now. "Then why are you here? Did Sengoku and the world government put you up to this?"

The intruder chuckled and smirk from under his hood. "I have no ties to anyone in this world."

Alga guard was up as she increases the barriers strength. "Then leave."

"No I have come for a purpose." The intruder began walking to alga raising his left fist in the air. Darkness surrounds his fist and when it faded revealing a large white and black gorilla like arm. "I'm here for you." He punch Alga barrier breaking her defense.

Helga felt a large tremor. She instantly woke up and sense that her sister was no longer beside her but was at the village where she assumed the tremor was produced at. Helga senses a disgusting aura of unknown darkness. _"What is that?"_ Helga thought and ran to the village.

The village was in ruin buildings scattered all over the place. It was nothing more than a pile of rubbish everywhere. Alga lay on the ground, her body was in a lot of pain as she struggle to get up from the intruder breaking her barrier. She uses both of her arms to try and sit up as the intruder stood over her.

"It's over princess." The intruder said as he reaches down to pick her up.

The intruder notice below his feet that there was a large shadow, he look up and saw Helga carrying her large ax. In a mighty battle cry she swung the ax at the Intruder. Lucky for him he dodges the attack by leaping in the air and landing a more than twenty feet away from the sisters. Helga healed Alga by using a hyper potion the only one they had. Alga was healed her strength restore and pain was gone as she stood on her own two feet.

"Thank you." Alga said.

Helga nodded and looks at the intruder. "You got some nerve attacking my sister?"

"Your sister." He said a bit surprised, the intruder study both the girls. "Of course the darkness in your heart is of the same pattern."

"Oi, Alga who is this?" Helga whisper.

"I don't know but he is no ordinary guy. He destroyed my barrier in one punch."

Helga looks at her sister surprise with sweat going down her head. "One punch, I can't even do it one time with my ax!"

"He said he is here to capture me." Alga said clenching her fist.

"Is he with the world government?" Helga asks.

"He said he's not but I believe it's a lie." Alga said. "Tell me why you are here beside of kidnapping me!" She shouted at the intruder.

The intruder looks up at them. "May I ask why these children are on the island?"

Alga hung her head down her eyes changing to a violet color. "Are you here for the children?" She said rising her head revealing the change of eye color.

"Not really." The intruder responded. "A little curious."

Deviant smiles grew on both Helga and Alga.

"I guess we can't hide it no longer sister." Helga said eyes turning yellow.

The intruder scratches the back his head confuse.

"Alright then I'll tell you." Alga smirked. "I and my sister are soul collectors."


	8. Dark Ambition

Name: Helga

Age: 200 (appearance thirty two)

Location: Light Realm

World: Great Age

Status: Princess of Darkness

Species: Giant

Name: Alga

Age: 200(appearance thirty two)

Location: Light Realm

World: Great Age

Status: Princess of Darkness

Species: Human

Chapter 8: Dark Ambition

"Soul Collectors?" The hooded man ask. "Isn't that a bit out of date?"

Helga raise her battle ax in fury of his words. "Out of date? You fool I'll..."

Her sister Alga raise her hand up. "Stop shouting Helga. You have to explain things to ingrates like him." She said calmly.

Helga looks at her sister about to protest but brung her ax by herside and glare at the man. Alga folded her arms and stare at the man in front going to explain her reason.

"Of course we're soul collectors. We collect the souls of those who are pure and strong spirited." Alga said. "Those form of souls give us power it feeds the darkness we posses and with that we shall conquer all."

The hooded intruder studies the girls dark essense. He felt the bitter power flowing from them out of the princesses he met up til this point they were defintly the most cold hearted of them all. It still didn't explain the small little detail at hand.

"Why are all these children here?" Intruder ask.

A crooked grin grew across Helga face as she folded her arms into her chest. "Oh you still don't understand you really are a fool. Aren't you sure your not working for the World Government."

"Isn't it obvious?" Alga started her eyes glowing a violet color. "Children are strong spirited and pure it's their youth."

"Oh?" The intruder said.

"Yeah, children are care free constantly dreaming things they want to achieve with out any doubt in their hearts. They enjoy the small things in life they are dealt with by simply imagining, they are the ones who are pure the ones who feed us." Alga explains.

"Before they become ungrateful teenagers or corrupted adults like us. In the end they and us all start off pure and innocent, but the actions you been taking up until this point are anything but innocent, but at the same time is just perfect for me. For you see I'm after you seven princesses of darkness." The intruder explains with a grin under his hood.

"Yes you've said that before and just what is it you want with us? Kingdom hearts?" Alga mocked.

"Hm, something no someone with if not great but equal value to Kingdom Hearts." The intruder explains.

"Someone? Just who is this someone that has equal power to Kingdomhearts?" Helga ask.

"Don't rack your brain about the situation. Even after I capture you, you still couldn't comprehend it." He said getting in a battle stance.

"You still plan on captureing us." Alga said. "You should just quit!"

"This man really is a fool." Helga said.

Both girls raise their hands in the air calling the souls of the sleeping children. The souls were slipping out of the childrens bodies traveling to the small black holes in the princesses hands. The children dissapear in darkness and the princesses glow a sapphire aura. The once sunny sky was now cover in dark clouds and the winds picks up speeds blowing the plam trees and the smal debrie around the island. The hood of the black cloak was about to blow off revealing his identiy if it wasn't for him grabbing it in time. The princesses have reach their full power. The intruder notices Helga drastic size change from being a giant to being 6'1.

"I hope you know what you are getting your self into!" Helga shouted threw the winds.

The intruder didn't hear as he was to busy using his power to keep his feet planted on the ground grabbing to his hood.

"Oi, Helga you might can't tell but he's powerful. Were not going to just toy with him, we must mercileesly kill him before it's to late." Alga said.

"Okay." Helga agreed.

Alga raise her arms up again darkness surrounding her transforming her outfit to a black lether jacket and red halter top and navy jeans.

"Get ready." Alga said as she and hear sister warped.

The intruder notice the sister warp threw the strong winds. "What!" He said alarmed.

"Right here!" Helga shouted receiving a sharp kick on his side be flown to Alga who was a few yards away in the sky.

"Trap Sphere." She called and a violet ball trap the intruder from only a few inches from her.

Alga has stretch her hands out and then raise them in the sky directing the sphere with the intruder trapped upward. The sphere shot up in the sky almost piercing the dark clouds. The sphere at ninety miles per hour shot back down to the earth creating a mighty shockwave threw out the isalnd tearing away the gray clouds and winds. The sun was back out and the winds has ceased but the island appear to be a wasteland. Helga has dismissed her battle ax which she thought she was going to use and Alga levitated back to the island. The smoke from the large dirt whole cause by Alga attack has faded away. Alga has took the moment to sense any signs of a heartbeat or soulwave.

"Natta." She smirked.

Helga smirks as well. "Now their really is nothin in our way. What now?"

"What now? We began with the plan we're heading for-"

"Excuse but I am not someone who you should even think go down that easily!" The intruder said in a dangerous tone.

The twins stop in their foot steps. Their hearts picked up speed as fear struck them like an arrow. They turn around back to the large crater in the ground viewing a pillar of all black forming from it. The black pillar shatter into glass fading away revealing the cloak man.

"What the !" Helga said shocked.

"His clothes are even torn!" Alga stated horrified.

The intruder look down at them. "I must say the dark abillities you posses are outstanding." He levitated down looking at the princesses who were still frozen in shock. "I've already distinguish what kind of powers you posses. Size manipulator Helga abillitie to change her and anything or one size. Orb Star Alga abillity to trap, keep out, or even change shap of an orb. Powers so simple but yet so glorious wouldn't you say so."

The girls heart pounded and their bodies tremble. How just how can this man see through them so easily in just one move they did.

"I bet sense you two are twin princesses the power that the normal princess has are split between you two. Thats the reason you collect the strong will souls to make up for what you lack. Thats also why your together to use the dark powers you don't have you work as a team just like how siblings should be." The intruder smirk at his obviously correct hypothesis. "I wonder what happen if you to are seperated."

Helga tensed up as she raise her weapon over her shoulder. "WHO CARES ABOUT THE THEORIES OF A DEAD MAN!!!" She took off with a mighty battle cry gliding to the man.

"WAIT HELGA WE DON"T KNOW HOW STONG HIS WILL IS!" Alga shouted.

Helga ignored her change her size to as small as a mustard seed but still with the strength as a giant. She penetrated through the mans chest causeing him to make a yelp sound.

"Not even you or any living being can survive this!" The darkness charge threw her body and she began to change back to a giant.

The intruder felt the vibration in his chest and his inners began to collaspe and his body expanded exploding in darkness. The darkness created a large tremor that vibrated through the sea causing the sea kings to raise their heads from underwater with a big question mark over their head. The tremor stretch a 1,000 miles around.

On Sengoku ship he was simply overdeck staring out into open sea until he felt the vibration rock the ship resulting him and Vice Admiral Garp who was sleeping on hamect to fall, and the soldiers on the ship also fell. The waves crash agaist the ship for ten seconds until they settle.

"What in the world was that?" Sengoku exclaim trying to stand.

"Sengoku-sama!" A marine soldier yells as he and his comrade help him up. "Are you okay?"

"Oi, Garp what the heck are you doing!!!" Sengoku yells assuming he was the cause.

"Nothing I was sleeping and it woke me up." He yells from his room.

Sengoku stood and thought to himself. _"What on earth was that....could it be...no!"_

"Full speed ahead!" Sengoku yells to the soldiers. "We're heading to the girl's island Mourning Star!"

"Aye!" The sailors yells running around getting in position.

Garp has risen from the bottom of the deck where his room was, wearing hisVice Admiral attire. "Ow ow ow!" He said rubbing the back of his head. "Oi Sengoku aren't we going after Gold Rogers?"

Sengoku looks back at the Vice admiral. "Yeah, he can wait for now." He answered. Sengoku couldn't put his finger on it but he was worry about the girls. _"We might as well check on them sense we are near anyway." _Sengoku thought.

Dark smoke fill the air around the girls island. Alga cough and got up from the ground looking for her sister. She saw a silohette that appear to be her sister at 6'1 and ran to her and sure enough as the smoke clear it was. Her sister was cover in some odd black gew but appear to be safe.

"You alright?" Alga ask.

"Y...yeah." Helga answer as she tried to stand but fell back down her strength was draining.

"Oi, Helga." Alga said to reach down and help.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." A chilling voice said.

Alga stop and look from were she once stood and saw the intruder standing un harm.

"How?" She ask in disbelief but she did her best to hide it.

"A doppleganger." He answered. "I made it out of the black gew your sister is being absorb in."

"Absorb!" Alga questioned. She looks down at her sister lying on the ground trembling. The gew was truly zapping her strength away, Helga once muscle bound body has now slim to that of Alga's and her 6'1 height she fought at was also down to Alga's height and on top of that her ax dissapear. At the moment Helga and Alga actually look like twins, both beautiful but at Helga's state now fragile.

"I figure your sister use her size powers to beef her self up. The state she is in now is her real form, correct." Alga glared at the man as she stood in front of her sister. "You will not capture us I won't allow it!!!"

"Oh, I don't need your permission to do anything. And beside what makes that different then what your doing to these children? Do you feel for them what your feeling for your sister?" The intruder spoke.

"Those affairs are different. Do you think the children cared what happen to us?! You think they cared about the things they said and did!? Talking about our parents who have been long gone and are family who dished us because we were to much trouble and of the darkness!? The over whelming darkness we possess inside! Oh the light in children can seem so pure but is oh so corrupted!" Alga retorted head down and tears trailing down her face as Helga stared in disbelief. Out of all this time she thought Alga was the strong one.

"And thats why you will always live in darkness. Your the one feeding the darkness with the basics revenge, hatred, sadnees, and along with bitterness. In the end no matter who does what to a person, if that eats them up inside it'll be their down fall and I'll always be their to pass the judgement like I am going to pass yours." Intruder said as powers of darkness form over the island.

Alga raise her head up looking at the mass of darkness looming over head.

"Alga run he is plainning something?" Helga said weakly.

Alga looks at her sister in distraught. "I refuse for you to be taken away from me again!" Alga cries watching the dark gew swallow her sister.

"Don't worry we'll make it like always." Helga says will a false smile as the acid begans to consume the rest of her body fading away.

"WAIT!" Alga said watching the black lump that was her sister fade away to darkness.

"One down one to go." Intruder smiles triumphly.

Alga slowly stands up and in afit of rage stretch ou her arm to form a trap star but nothing. She looks at the palms of her hand stunned and alarmed then back at the intruder.

"Darkness can beat my darkness. My darkness is the only kind that works here." He smirk.

Alga took to steps back fear almost falling in the large crater that she forgot was behind here. She took a mad dash around the crater running like hell toward the shore.

The intruder simply smiled and took off his hood. His identity still could not be seen through the dark winds that covers his face. All that could be seen was a glowing pair of amber eyes. "As if I'll let you escape from here."

Alga franctically ran to shore feeling the tinyiest bit of relief as she approach seeing a ship she recognize near by.

"Sengoku!" She stated. She ran into the sandy beach and then the black waters only to be stop by a dome of darkness that cover this island. She bang her fist in a panic trying to make as much noise for the ship can here while she shouts for help.

"No one can here you in this realm." The intruder whispers.

In a frantic Alga turns around to be met with a pair of sharp amber eyes.

"DARK AMBITION!" The intruder yells.

A shockwave of amber shot out causing the dome of darkness along with darkness it self to fade away reveling the sunny skies. The shockwave was as might as Helga's tremor. Sengoku ship began to rock again as the man fell on the deck.

"What the!" Garp exclaim.

Alga lay in the now crystal blue waters slowly opening her eyes to see the intruder with his hood up and only catching a gleampse of his face.

"Who...are...you?" She said weakly.

The man knelt down and smiles. "Hell." He answers grabbing Alga by her hair as the two dissapear through a corridor of darkness.

Sengoku, Vice Admiral Garp and the crew quickly anchor the ship and landed on the island. They were shocked to see what layed in front of the barren wasteland.

"What the?" Sengoku said in disbelief.

Sengoku, Garp, and the soldiers stared in disbelief at the bunch of sleeping children.

Name: Helga

Age: 200 (appearance thirty two)

Location: Light Realm

World: Great Age

Status: Princess of Darkness (Captured)

Species: Giant

Name: Alga

Age: 200(appearance thirty two)

Location: Light Realm

World: Great Age

Status: Princess of Darkness (Captured)

Species: Human


	9. Brief special before story ends

**Chapter 16: A dangerous encounter Kairi vs Aeon**

Name: Kairi

Age: 15

Location: Realm of in Between

World: Twilight Town

Status: Princess of Light

Kairi woke up from the warm grassy ground she laid on and was aching all over. Kairi looks up to see the sunset orange sky and clouds passing through. She took in her surroundings, she was in front of an abandon old brown mansion and white pillars some broken line up on the path. A wall was around the mansion and the only exit was a large locked gate.

"Is this Twilight Town?" Kairi questions looking up at the comforting orange sky. "The sunset looks so familiar."

"Oh you are right this is Twilight Town. Isn't the sunset beautiful?"

Kairi looks at the door of the mansion where a young man was leaning against it arms folded. The young man appear to be in his early twenties.

He had white short hair which was enough to cover his ears. He had blue eyes and a light tan skin toned. He wore a long navy blue coat with a white out line. He also wore a white shirt, navy blue pants and black boots. The boy smiled at Kairi.

"So why don't you come with me beautiful lost one." He held his hand out at Kairi, his voice sound prince like.

Kairi study the stranger in front of her. Thoughts were racing through her mind. She didn't know what to do or where Sora and Riku was. She had a feeling that this man wouldn't lead her to them or any familiar places, that's when it hit her.

"You!" Kairi exclaim. "Your the guy who caught me."

_Flashback_

_Kairi was running away from the monsters that attack the island. She tested her keyblade against the fiends but it didn't work for some unknown reason. Avoiding the monsters and staying out of Sora and Riku's way was all she can do, was then the man held her wrists behind her back. Kairi was shocked and didn't notice the man near nor what to do. He wore a black coat but she saw his eyes his blue eyes studying her with triumph. It was then she heard Sora in front of her calling for her._

"_Sora, help!" Was all she said before the darkness swept her away._

_End Flashback_

The man walk to Kairi who was now only a few steps away. Kairi panic she never faced an enemy besides the heartless and only trained her fighting abilities with Sora and Riku on the weekends do to school and homework. Only spells she knew were fire and thunder and had limited combat abilities. Both Sora and Riku said they were impress but she her self wasn't so sure. Kairi knew she had to do something and stood up summoning the keyblade she receive from Riku, Hana Blossom.

"Stay back." She bravely said holding the keyblade in front of her.

"Oh you didn't even let me introduce myself and your ready to fight." The man said innocently.

"Where is Sora and Riku!?" Kairi questioned.

"Oh, how am I suppose to know. Besides are you going to risk your life saving them by challenging me Aeon the ever lasting storm of darkness." Aeon smirk.

Kairi couldn't put her finger on it but Aeon's voice was so prince like. Every word he said was soothing and perfect. If wasn't for Kairi recognizing for the one who caught her she would have been fooled. Kairi bit her lip and ran to Aeon trying to strike him first before he strikes. She attempt to swipe at him but Aeon vanish in a bolt of lighting and appear behind her arms out.

"Don't risk your life Kairi after all we been through hell and back searching for you again." Aeon pleaded.

Kairi look back at him curiously. _"Again, what does that mean? Are they after the seven princesses and who is they?" _Kairi thought.

"Are you after all seven princesses of light?" Kairi faced him trying to sound brave even thought on the inside she was trembling.

"Princesses of light? Kairi aren't you a dark princess." Aeon blink twice confused.

"No, I'm Kairi the princess of light!" Kairi spoke with more confidence almost demanding.

"_Kairi the princess of light? Did I attack the wrong world? Now that I'm taking in more of her scent I can't find any trace of darkness. She's not camouflaging herself. This is the real deal. King-Sama going to be pissed but if I bring this other Kairi back I'll probably can make up for it." _Aeon thought.

"If you don't mind your majesty my plans have change and I'll proceed to escort you to headquarters." A deviant smirk grew on Aeon's face and the once princely tone became dark and threatening.

Kairi study the sudden change in demeanor and bravely held her keyblade in front. "C come on!" Kairi gulp nervously.

Aeon shot a bolt of lighting at Kairi with beginners luck she was able to dodge and dash toward him raising the keyblade.

Aeon snickers and clapped his hands together. "Cloud Alpha!"

Large thick gray clouds erupted from his hands blinding Kairi and surrounding the area of the mansion. The clouds stretch from top to bottom blocking out the sunlight. Kairi open her eyes and look around her in awe and worry for nothing can be seen but clouds.

"Tell me Kairi. Do you know why you and your friends keyblades didn't work?" Aeon mock in hiding.

Kairi looks in front of her where she assumed the voice was residing and cautiously approach in the thick clouds but nothing.

"In nature clouds are frozen crystals suspended in the atmosphere above surface of a world." Aeon said.

"Your point." Kairi responded cutting one of the clouds where she thought the voice was from.

"The clouds that are surrounding you absorb energy of any kind an turn it to those frozen crystals making it self more...thicker. Kairi I have no intention to kill you but if you refuse to come with me these clouds will suck up every ounce of energy from you including that weak keyblade of yours. That is why the weapons weren't working before, when I attack the island the clouds I use over head and ones I created and scatter in to tiny frozen crystals I use to still energy."

Kairi panic, the keyblade was all she had if her weapon would become useless what else was their.

"For example." Aeon spoke.

A cloud stretch down over head and wrapped around Kairi's waist. The cloud pull her up and Kairi tried to free herself by slicing it but no cut.

"Let me go!" Kairi groan hitting her fist and keyblade against the cloud that was growing thicker.

"Don't try so hard the more energy you give off the more that's absorb." Aeon emerged from one of the clouds in front of Kairi who was so far cover from the waist down.

"Princess, last chance I really hate to watch a damsel in distress." Aeon smile.

"Let go of me!" Kairi said the clouds growing close to her breast.

Kairi body was being squeezed and Aeon enjoy every moment of it Kairi kept hitting the cloud with her keyblade until an idea came to mind.

"FIRE!" She pointed at the long tendril that held her casting the spell twice before it release her falling to the ground which a cloud soften her fall.

Aeon look down at her. "Took you long enough." He hover to her.

"Stay back!" Kairi shouted pointing her keyblade in the air now standing.

Aeon hauled hearing a cracking sound over head. Aeon looks up and see around spear of electricity.

"Thunder!" Kairi cast the spell.

Aeon nonchalantly held his hand up an absorb the lighting in an open palm. "Idiot, I not just use clouds but also have the power of what they can create. Lighting, precipitation and I can even control the temperature to summon such storms like hail or rain. All these abilities I possess make me a weather man."

"Yes, but heated particles evaporate the cold ones just look up." Kairi said.

Aeon did an saw that a hole was above shining the sunset sky penetrating through the cloud fortress. The hole was created from the fire and thunder particles which still lingers in the air evaporating some of the clouds.

"That won't be enough what do you take me for?" Aeon said as the clouds began to form covering the hole.

The clouds surrounding them have began to ascend into the air wind began to pick up blowing Kairi's dress which she desperately held down. The temperature decrease drastically, clouds became gray, and Kairi once the wind ceased look above her at Aeon and griped her keyblade.

"Sleet trap." Aeon pointed to Kairi and sleet fell from the sky.

Kairi held her keyblade up horizontal one hand on the handle and other on the shaft near the blade. "No way I have to be brave for Sora and Riku I can't let this stop me." A light grew around Kairi.

A light shield grew in front of Kairi and the Sleet needle's struck it melting as soon they touch the shield of light. Kairi smiled with triumph as she effortlessly guard the attack.

"_Why go through all this trouble." _Aeon thought. _"Sleet Trap is just use to capture just like Alpha cloud I wouldn't expect her to know that but still. Putting up a shield is pointless sense the ice will eventually grow off it consuming it. Unless..."_

Aeon's thoughts were interrupted due to a flash of light blinding him. He shielded his eyes with his arms but peep through a small parting of both arms.

"Light!" Aeon shouted seeing a large beam of light shoot to him.

Aeon dodge landing on the ground watching the light pass like a meteor. "That would of killed me."

Another flash of light nearly blinded Aeon but this wasn't from a second beam of light but Kairi herself was shining pure white.

Aeon looks in awe. "Is this a princesses power?" The pure light almost memorizing.

Kairi ran to Aeon keyblade raise and without fear. _"I can do this. I'm not afraid." Kairi thought._

"_She's coming. Okay time to get serious if I don't take this opportunity now I might loose everything." Aeon thought._

Aeon has his arms bent and two blue lighting spheres one in each hand. "Alright princess let's see what you got!"

Both Aeon and Kairi dash fiercely toward each other and was only a second away from striking which they did. Aeon lighting spheres and Kairi's keyblade collided the both of them forcing against each other. A barrier of lighting spinning around Aeon press against a barrier of light spinning around Kairi.

"_Man, this will be a lot easier if I could kill her." Aeon thought. "The power of the keyblade mix with the princess of light power is a deadly combination especially when it's not tamed."_

Aeon felt Kairi's power against it's own. Her power to him was surprisingly unruly and uncontrollable which he assume was probably due to lack of combat experience on her part. She was doing good to control some of power on her own.

"_Even so with this power if theirs no control when release it'll just scatters meaning..." _

Aeon's thoughts were interrupted as a barrier was broken creating a massive explosion. The question was whose barrier was broken? A large light shine then faded, the clouds were gone and the sunset shine again. The yard of the old Mansion was in ruins from holes in the ground, a broken wall and unlock and fallen gate but the mansion it self was intact.

Aeon casually walk up to Kairi's unconscious body. He study the girl who hair was a mess, wore a tatter sun dress, and laid on her back. Kairi's arm's had bruises and the rest of her body was numb from the pain.

"Meaning that the more I force my darkness against your light the weaker it'll be." Aeon said finishing his thought and pick her up carefully bridal style.

"Let's go." Aeon said summoning a corridor of darkness and took their leave from Twilight Town.

Name: Kairi

Age: 15

Location: Realm of in Between

World: Twilight Town

Status: Princess of Light (Capture)


	10. Anastasia

**Chapter 10: Anastasia**

Name: Anastasia

Age: 13

Location: Road to Dawn

Status: Princess of Darkness

"_Which road do you choose the road of light or darkness?"_

"_Neither I choose the road in the middle. The road to Dawn."_

That was the last thing Riku said to Diz only moments ago. You see Riku had a choice to make either light or darkness. Darkness he definitely didn't want to go back to he experience first hand and now when he looks back on the situation he realize that was a huge mistake. Light is what Riku wanted to choose mentally. He knew taking road to light will lead him to his friends, family and back home but he wasn't ready for it. Ansem shadow still lingers with in him and he wasn't ready to face everyone. So he chose the Road to Dawn a road where he could possibly be rid of the darkness. Riku walk the dawn path looking up at the night sky observing the stars. After all he been through he's glad that he wasn't facing this alone. He had the King by his side who prefer that Riku calls him Mickey. They were becoming good friends both supporting each other on this road.

"Riku you feel that?" Mickey said calm but stern.

Riku stop a foot in front of Mickey and look back at him. "Feel what?"

"With your keen scent of smell you don't scent that?" Mickey questioned.

Riku tilted his head up and took in a big sniff of air. Mickey was right it was faint but something is here or near here but what?

"Your right it's faint but their something." Riku stated.

"Oh, that must be my scent your sniffing. Isn't just lovely?" A young girls voice said.

Riku and Mickey summon their Keyblades and search around for the growing darkness that was approaching and fast. A corridor of darkness open up in front of them and the two were in their battle stances. A figure in a black cloak similar of that to the King and Riku's step out of the darkness. The figure had a womanly shape and probably slightly taller than Riku.

"Who are you?" Riku ask defensively.

"Oh, are ya'll friends of the Keyblade wielder Sora. Riku King Mickey?" The young girl ask.

Both Riku and Mickey were stunned. How does this girl know Sora or them? The dark scent coming from the girl was not at all familiar very unknown. The scent was also different then most darkness. Most of the time the darkness has a scent of greed, murderous, or despair. This scent was almost alluring. It was calm and humble very relaxing. This girl in the darkness was she at peace with herself?

"News in the Dark Realm travels fast. I've heard that Sora defeat Xehnort heartless as well as a few nobodies from Organization Xlll. Is that true?" The girl ask.

Riku look at the girl eyebrow arch. "Organization Xlll?"

"That must be the group of the members you beat earlier." Mickey suggested.

"I've also heard you team up with fiends in order to find the seven princesses and one of them was Maleficent, right?" The girl ask.

Riku didn't show it completely but he was stunned by all the information this girl had. How did she know all this? Was she spying on them or was someone else spying on them for her? Is she another member of this organization? These questions and others were running through his mind like...

"What do you want with Sora?" Riku said sternly.

"Nothing much really. I want you and you also King Mickey." The girl said sweetly pulling down her hood.

The girl was a teen younger then Riku and had bright blond hair roll into a bun. She had two chopsticks holding the bun one said sadistic and the other said youth. King Mickey gasp when he saw the girl stand in front.

"Anastasia!" Mickey said.

Riku looks back at Mickey puzzled. "You know her?"

"Anastasia is a princess of darkness." King Mickey said.

"What!" Riku said looking back at the girl.

"The world she once reside in was attack by warriors who had a strong hatred of darkness and justice for light. A mini war occurred but it resulted to the worlds destruction and the warriors down fall. After that no information was found and was assume that she deceased. This only happen a few years ago." Micky explain.

"A mini war you got to be kidden me? That war destroy everyone and separated me from my best friend, and you have the nerve and addasity to say that was a mini war?!" Anastasia was anger by the Kings words. That was the time she and her friends found the light and lost it forever. She was so young back then she had to fight and kill just to even manage as well as her friend.

"You haven't experience a real war Anastasia, you only had a taste at what war could do." King Mickey stated.

Anastasia glare at the mouse king, it took all she could to keep her composure. "Well let me know when a real war occurs! Let me know when everyone almost dies and a nearly destroy world isn't a real war!" A dark aura of pink and black form around her.

Riku and King Mickey both held their weapon's in front defensively as the aura of Anastasia darkness press against her.

"The world met its destruction and many live lost but it was never destroy." Mickey argue. "And over-"

"SHUT UP!" Anastasia cried.

Her once calm demeanor has vanished and replace with a very destructive and anger one. The once calm and alluring darkness was now fill with malice and revenge. Anastasia shot a blast at Riku but was easily deflect. She then flew into the air and slam her fist on the ground creating a powerful shock wave which knock both the King and Riku into the sky.

"Amazing." Riku said looking back at the ground with the pink and black shock waves running through.

Riku felt a alarming strong grip around his ankle. Anastasia had Riku in her grasp a wicked look in her eyes. "Now drop dead!" She raise Riku over her and through him to the ground. King Mickey have already land and look up to see a falling Riku.

"Riku!" King Mickey shouted concern.

The King was ready to save him but was through off balance by the pillars of rock that ascended and descend again and again due to another shock wave Anastasia produce. Riku landed on one of the pillars creating several cracks but all in all was still alive. King Mickey leapfrom the ppillarsthat ascend before deseced again reaching Riku's pillar the only one that now stood.

King Mickey raise his keyblade using light to heal Riku. "Are you okay?"

Riku slow began to stand on his on two feet but grip the back of his head from some pain that remain. "Y-yeah that just took me by surprise, she's a lot stronger then Lexaeus."

Anastasia hover near the pillar Riku and the King were on. "Oh is that the best you could do. It's not enough unlock the darkness and come forth."

Riku simply glare at the girl and held his keyblade in front. "I'll use my own strength, I will not relies on the darkness."

"Oh you don't want aid from the darkness." Anastasia smirk. "We'll see about this."

Anastasia hands glow pink and black, she held them in front of Riku and the King. She shot many spheres at them but both Riku and the King jump off the falling pillar as it began to crumble down. Riku landed but was slugged in the jaw by Anastasia, he stumbling back. The King shot a light orb at her but she side step and shot an dark aura at him. Riku deflect the aura an slash at her horizontal then upward sending her into the sky. He leap up and threw his keyblade striking her then calling the weapon back landing.

"Mickey!" Riku called.

Both Riku and Mickey were back to back shooting orbs of light and darkness at Anastasia striking her. Anastasia raise her hands in the air forming an pink diamond shape aura. The large aura form around Riku and the King trapping them.

"Knock them dead!" Anastasia called bring her hand down.

The diamonds crash into Riku and the King another set forming striking them once again bring them to their knees. Another set form around them but this time didn't strike and broke into many diamond shape pieces hovering around them. Riku and the King weakly stood bruise up and blood dripping down their arms and torso. King Mickey muster up some strength to heal both him and Riku closing the wounds and numbing some of the pain.

"Fire!" Anastasia held out her hand.

The pink diamonds shot lasers of dark auras at the keyblade wielders. Riku and the King made haste and deflected the aura constantly switching spots and getting hit every so often sweat pouring down their face until the diamonds were no more and their was just Anastasia.

"Your not bad but it's still not enough." Anastasia said.

Riku was breathing heavy also was King Mickey. So far the two of them were on defense barely landing any hits and the dark princess Anastasia was powerful and didn't seem to have broken much of a sweat.

"Riku-kun please open yourself and release the dark powers I really do want to see them." Anastasia said sweetly but in an taunting sort of way.

"Be quiet!" Riku dark aura surround him.

"Riku!" King Mickey said concern.

Riku's aura of darkness surround him much to Anastasia enjoyment. Riku's darkness completely cover him then faded awakening dark mode. "You wanted to see my dark powers right. I'll have you witness darkness you wouldn't believe." Riku smirk confidently raising his weapon.

"What a lame line." Anastasia smirk back raising her hand to release another round of her darkness.

"Oh." She heard.

Her eyes went wide, her heart skip a beat and she look to her side shock to see Riku who then swipe at her. Riku then began to warp from all angles rushing Anastasia repeatedly striking, stab his keyblade in the ground creating a column of light bringing her down. Anastasia stumble back as she try to avoid one of Riku's slashes. Anastasia leap back and summon dark auras shooting them at him. Riku dodge out of the way shooting dark firaga spells at Anastasia hitting it's target. Anastasia was now in the air summoning her diamonds again hovering around Riku as they shot dark auras at him. Riku deflect most of the attack but was shot into the air where Anastasia grab his ankle an slam him down on the ground creating a shock wave. Anastasia flew into the air after Riku stood back up weakly. She through another pink and black blast at the ground creating rock pillars that rise and fell. One has risen under Riku's feet and he took this chance to jump from pillar to pillar until he reach Anastasia. Once at the last pillar which was at Anastasia level near her he leap forward knocking her down with his keyblade creating a dark impulse. Anastasia hit the ground hard creating a crater, her body in much pain. The pillars she created has stop or crumble down. Anastasia sat half way up and Riku pointed his keyblade at her forehead.

"Game over." He said King Mickey running at his side.

Anastasia stared in fear then smirk. "I really didn't come here to fight. I just got piss off and distracted." The last sentence was to King Mickey who she glare at.

"Are you saying that because you lost?" Riku ask.

Anastasia look back at Riku and took an envelope out her pocket. "No it's true here." She gave the envelope to Riku then he took it.

Riku look at the envelope in his hand. "Whose it from?"

"It's from Diz." Anastasia answer.

Riku and the King were both a little taken back but not by this envelope, but this girl. She seem to know everything or at least majority of stuff about them. She even had a connection to Diz.

"Take it." Riku said extending his arm out to give her the envelope.

"Aren't you going to open it and read it? Theirs a letter inside." Anastasia question.

Riku eye the letter giving it some thought. He really didn't want to read this letter, he assume what he thought it was.

Anastasia study Riku for a moment then sigh. "Your boring. You don't have to read it now just give it some thought." She said as darkness began to form around her. "See ya later." And like that she was gone from the scene.

Riku and the King both look at the envelope. "What do you think he wants?" King Mickey ask.

_Elsewhere_

Within an Foyer in an Old Mansion the man none as Diz sat in a chair by a massive table that was broken in half by something unknown. He was planning something. Planning his next move on how to destroy the organization, he was hoping the letter he sent with Namine to fetch Riku and the King was successful. His thoughts was interrupted as a Corridor of Darkness appear near the double doors of the exit.

"Namine your back." Diz ask calm seeing a figure in a black cloak walk out. "Did the letter get to Riku and the King?"

The Corridor of Darkness closed and vanish. The figure in the black cloak remove her hood. Diz was shock to see who she was, it was not Namine nor a girl he ever met. He knew about her though from articles but the articles have been long deleted.

"So you must be Diz. Namine told me all about you." Anastasia said.

Diz stood up out of his seat in fear. "W-who are you and what happen to Namine."

"The girl is find, I sort of bump into her and ask if I can take this letter to this Riku and King Mickey. She even had the pleasure of telling all about them." Anastasia smiles.

"Are you a member from Organization Xlll?" Diz ask nervously and also curiously to the young girl. "I didn't think a princess of darkness could have a nobody?"

"Oh you know who I am that's good. May I sit here?" She ask walking to a seat at the opposite end from Diz at the smash table.

Diz study the girl as she took her seat anyway. The darkness he was feeling from her, the darkness she tried to hide was calm not hostile in any meaning of the word. Diz took his seat and watch the girl in front of him.

"You didn't answer the question earlier." Diz said trying to hide the uneasiness he felt with her being here.

"The girls find shes probably in her room. She told me were y'all were at." Anastasia answer playing with a few strands of her hair.

_'That idiot.'_ Diz thought. "What is it that you want?" Diz ask.

Anastasia closed her eyes for a moment thinking on how to word this to him. "I want what you want?"

Diz smirk at this answer. How could this young immature girl possibly know what he wants. "Destruction of Organization Xlll and revenge?"

"No." Anastasia open her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek and a innocent smile on her face. "An awaken Sora and..." More tears roll down Anastasia face. "Freedom."

Name: Anastasia

Age: 13

Location: Road to Dawn

Status: Princess of Darkness

_An: Anastasia and the last princess are the only ones who are alive in this story. But if you want to see a continuation of this particular chapter you have to read Keeper of Darkness. Anyway whatever please review. Oh, and the other chapter with kairi is connected to anastatia in the keeper of darkness story._


	11. Final Chapter

**Chapter 12: The Seventh Princess. The Final Rose.**

A week from rest and relaxing on Destiny Island, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy pack up returning to Disney Castle their home. Mickey is in the driver seat while Donald and Goofy slept in the two passenger seats. Mickey while driving the gummi ship was in thought, one who is driving shouldn't do but sense there is always little to no traffic in the stars it matters not. Mickey sigh of relief taking in and realizing all he and his friends from the past and present have been through the people that been drag in and out going through grim and filth of the decade long plus battle. Spending the week on the island was great meeting Riku, Sora, and Kairi friends and family made him miss his own back at home. He decide that it was about time to go Minnie worry sick over him, Daisy praying that Donald return for their date and Goofy probably wanted to check on Max. After an hour he made it home landing in the cockpit and waking up Goofy and Donald who desire to remain a sleep before Mickey telling them of their whereabouts.

"Finally." Donald said leaving the ship and heading to the exit.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see everyone I hope Max is happy to see me." Goofy grin following suit.

Mickey follow suit as well but notice something was off, it wasn't serious one minor detail that happen before Chip and Dale not greeting them. They already knew when or possibly they'll becoming back and worry about it not. The trio proceeded to follow suit out of the cockpit bathing into the golden sunlight out side the serenity of the castle and joy of being home was soothing. Upon heading to the entrance of the castle the three saw Minnie, Daisy, Max, friends, and servants standing outside Mickey believing that its a Welcome Home gathering for them before noticing that their backs are to them.

"Minnie." Mickey ran and hugged his Queen.

"Daisy." Donald called the two held hands and kissed upon greeting.

"Maxie." Goofy called running to his son grabbing him and lifting him off the ground.

"Stop, dad your embarrassing me." Max said escaping his father grip but smile.

Minnie and Mickey hugged tightly enjoying the embrace of her husband not seeing him for so long and seeing him now warm her heart almost forgetting the matter at hand. " Oh, Mickey I need to tell you something." She said breaking the embrace to her sadness.

"I know we're a bit late we stay the week at the islands we would come sooner but..." Mickey began. "No not that something else." Minnie said.

"Their something in the castle." Chip spoke as both he and his brother jump up and down.

"We tried to contact you but our communication were being jumble up." Dale explain. Terror has risen in Mickey but he hid it well showing no look of fear of the possibility of being nobodies or heartless starting trouble once more.

"Gosh do you think it's Xemnas." Goofy said concern.

"No way you big palooka Sora and Riku defeated him." Donald said.

Mickey summon his keyblade, Goofy, and Donald doing the same summoning their weapons. "Y'all wait here make sure to not enter the castle and if anything happens out here escape to the cockpit."

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy headed to the castle that was until Minnie called out to Mickey. "Mickey wait!" She said. Mickey turn back to her knowing that his wife didn't want him to return to battle as of yet sense he been home for less than ten minutes. "You went to the Islands and you didn't take Me and Daisy along." Mickey practically fell over at the statement before regaining himself. "Um-danger-castle-got-to-go." Mickey said smiling nervously before running off. In truth Minnie wasn't upset but she enjoy teasing her husband as most wives do it's something they cherish to see that dopy look.

The three ran through the passage of Disney Castle one of the main places they check were the Cornerstone of light a device use to keep darkness out and the resident to remain pure. The Cornerstone of Light remain in perfect order the room it self hasn't been open or tampered with, this ease Mickey nerves only for a while before realizing one of the other rooms in the castle. His nerves were fluster once again the room was on the corridor the three were on and to everyone beside Mickey and Yen Sid the room let alone the passage itself didn't exist the King and the teacher knowing only of this place.

"Hey your majesty where are we?" Donald said observing the new surroundings. It was no different then the other passages ordinary but just another area he never been. "Yeah, and whose that guy?" Goofy pointed.

Mickey swallow a lump in his throat heart pounding as his once calm demeanor and appearance began to morph of fear and rage. The man lean up against the pearl doors of his and Minnie bedroom double door with a golden trim and abstract design. The man is in his late teens eighteen to be precise. He had brown skin and dark brown short length dreadlocks style back. He wore a black hoodie the number 21 in white on his left chest, navy shorts, and black running shoes. His eye open as he felt the three presents about ten feet away. "Who told you to come in this castle?"

Mickey pointed the keyblade at him as a threat. "I'm the king of this castle and who told you to come in my castle?"

The teen stood arms folded. "First off my name is Micheal 'one who is like god' I can go and come to any castle as I please and any bedroom I choose."Donald and Goofy look at each other eyebrows raise. "Bedroom?" The doors being Micheal open a young woman step she appear to be sixteen wearing a white bath robe damp from the bath she took. She had light tan skin and dark blue hair reaching her mid back and covering her breast. "Okay I'm ready to go, take care of the those guys for me I'm heading to the room now." She said turning her back and casually walking further into the passage.

"Wait don't go down there!" Mickey shouted. Mickey was ready to make a sprint until a large and dense dark pressure force down upon him and his comrades. He stood taking by the shaking of this passage the cracking of walls and how his body couldn't move at his command. The surge of darkness was not coming from the woman but the man himself. Mickey was now horrified the keyblade summon in Micheal's left hand a key of black and blue a shark jaw handle, the slithering of the keyblade snake like body and demonic fang like blades. "Dracula is my weapon." Micheal called it.

The dark pressure has ceased Mickey falling over his body weaken and relieve from the sudden burst of darkness. He look back to find Donald and Goofy knock out and on the floor. He knew the two weren't pushovers but wasn't surprise by the results the pressure was almost never ending and hard to endure even for him.

"Get your majesty." Micheal said. "If you don't get I'll turn you in a heartless and nobody it's an effort less task and I will use it." He risen his keyblade to strike Mickey's heart the hit being block by Mickey's keyblade then pushing Micheal back. "Don't stop when I take your heartless I want to see what I'm in for."

The young woman was in the basement of the castle, it was dark but warm from the lights that shine from the sleeping pods of it's host. The pods line up against the wall each one holding a sleeping person a smile on their face. The materiel of the wall and basement were the same a blue steel with pipes and cords built in it, she walk to the first pod where the basement broke into two hallways one left and the other right still lined up with other pods holding their sleeping host. The pods seem to be in the hundreds almost ever lasting and the light lit the way through the hall. "Here they are." She smile.

Micheal and Mickey swatted their keyblades at each other, the speed and strength almost overwhelming and unbearable the pressure of light and dark cracking and crumbling the walls and pedestals that held the ceiling up. A pearl was shot at Micheal causing him to stumble back barely blocking the hit from Mickey which knock him off his feet. "Surprising that your little size hold so much strength." Micheal mock gaining his posture.

"Height and weight doesn't when the battle it's the heart." Mickey said.

"Really now." Micheal said taking out a summoning charm from his pocket. "What a charm?" Mickey said. The charm had a toonish appearance, the design and built of an eye with a red pupil and green antennas. "Plankton." Micheal said.

The scenery around them change briefly they are underwater in what appear to be a badly kept restaurant with cobwebs, dust, and skeletons. "YES YES the secret formula will be mine!" A little green creature shout until he was kick on the ground. "Who the..." He almost began to rant before he realize who foot it belong to. "Oh its you." The scenery change back to the original state of Disney castle.

"Micheal can't you see I was busy." The little green thing said sitting in Micheal's hand. "Sorry but I need you."

Mickey raise and eyebrow curious to what the man was talking to it was then an aura of darkness swarm around Micheal then burnt out as a six foot metal robot stood beside him which unknown to Mickey resemble the tiny creature. "Where did that come from?" Mickey said raising his weapon.

The robot shot a red laser at Mickey who block it effortlessly with his hand sensing no danger from the beam. Several lasers were shot Mickey deflecting most of them as the others went elsewhere. "This summon has bad aim and the strength is weaker than even the novice warrior so why summon?" A red shot was fire directly at Mickey but exploded revealing Micheal to Mickey horror as he receive several slashes getting knock in the air. He then regain him self healing before launching an assault at Micheal which fail the robot block the attack. "It's defense power!" Mickey said and receive an hard slam from Micheal being sent to the floor. Mickey got up from the several damage floor dust and debris blocking his vision but saw a red dot. "Get ready Plankton." Micheal said firing the robot at Mickey. "YOUR GOING DOWN RAT!" Plankton shouted being sent to the mouse king. In realization Mickey roll avoiding the attack but receiving a powerful hit from Micheal and then another from the robot which continue to fly around like a speeding bullet. Mickey heal himself and pull out a summoning charm of his own which he found in the sands of Destiny Island. "Lu-" Mickey was cut off Micheal swatted the charm out of Mickeys grip who counter attack by slicing Micheal shoulder. "YOUR GOIN DOWN!" Plankton shouted heading toward Mickey who jump out of the way and the robot accidentally hit Micheal before along with Plankton went back into the charm. Mickey was relieve as Micheal lay their unconscious and now all was left is that mysterious girl. He knew where she went and for that reason took the secret passage to get their which was threw his room a door under his bed open and he went in.

The girl stood over one of the sleeping pods that lied broken, rusted, glass in tatters, and wires laying on the ground. "Now how did this happen?" She said. Footsteps were approaching her she ignore them and was more curious about the broken pod. Mickey stopped a few feet in front of her breathing heavy, bruise up from the fight the spell only numbing the pain and healed the more serious wounds. "Hey-what-are-you-doing-here?" Mickey said in between breaths. She turn her back on him and began to walk down the hall. "Micheal is still alive shouldn't you be dealing with him?" She said but Mickey responded by summoning his keyblade and point it at her.

"I guess not." She said taking out a charm that resemble a heart made out of ocean waves and a shark like warrior in the middle. "Tia Hallibel." She threw the charm behind her. "Wait!" Mickey shouted but was stop by what feel like a strong pressure of nothingness pushing down on him. It was coming from the warrior dress in white attire, a sword strap to her back and blonde hair in three pony tails. She has dark brown skin and half of her face was cover up by her outfit. "She summon me I rather not fight you your majesty but I must for now." She drew her sword.

"Do I know you?" Mickey said curious at how she can tell he was a king as the way he look now. "No, but only the kings of Disney Castle and Yen Sid would know of this basement along with the constructors who made this place and who was a warrior of the castle who I was. Which is why I won't kill you." Tia Hallibel said.

"Wait but how-" Mickey was stopped by the clashing of his and her swords.

Micheal slowly awaken drowsy and in pain he felt a kick in his ribs noticing his companion standing over him. "Kairie." He said achy sitting up and then using his keyblade as a cane before dismissing it. "Your so weak you know that but at least you get the job done." She smile patting him on the back purposely hitting his injuries. "Did you find what you need?" He ask. "Yes, I did we'll come back later though I still got to make sure everything set."

Micheal nodded and summon a dark corridor walking to it and before entering turn back to Kairie with his hand out. "Let's go." He said and she grab hold of his hand the exiting through the darkness.

"And then." The man closed his journal. "That's all I got down about everything I was able to catch." The man explain walking over to the shelf and place the journal between two books. "I did the best I could but keeping up with the King and princess was a task I can only do but so much.

The other man sigh he was tired and stress going through all this trouble and found almost nothing. He sat at the table with his subordinate, the large table is mahogany, the chairs burgundy, and the room itself a large library each one journals of different things in great detail created by his subordinate. "Good enough you did well."

"But Master Xeanoheart what are you going to do about Anastasia I mean now that your back you can start a new with a different Organization Xlll and execute Anastasia." The man smiling at the thought of her demise, if their was anything he couldn't stand it was betrayal and when Anastasia wasn't their to assist Xemnas during his battle with Sora and Riku instead fled elsewhere he hated her more ever sense. The two never got along for understandable and various reasons. "No Organization Xlll is dead and gone." Xeanoheart said walking to large window observing the full moon over head lunar light shining in the room. "How ever your right it's time we start a new."

**Author's note:**_ Hey, been a while huh didn't think I finish it well it's done. Please review and stuff wanna know what ya think_


End file.
